Tullochgorum
by Koba54
Summary: Les Petites Fées de New York, Martin Millar - Recueil de textes courts sur les disputes, réconciliations et quatre cents coups de Heather MacKintosh et Morag MacPherson. Beaucoup d'alcool, du violon et des guerres de clans. HeatherXMorag la plupart du temps. Possibles caméos de Dinnie et de Kerry.
1. The Silver Spair

.

 **Tullochgorum**

.

 _Petit recueil de choses variées sur les deux petites punkettes barges des_ Petites Fées de New York _, Heather MacKintosh et Morag MacPherson_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Martin Millar. Aucune vocation commerciale._

 _ **Avertissement:** Tonalité un peu barge et trash, dans la même veine que le roman. Donc gros mots, alcool à gogo, cuites et gueules de bois (tous les personnages de ce roman sont alcooliques, de toute façon), rock'n roll attitude, mentions de sexualité débridée, tatouages, piercing et folk écossais. Un peu de femslash aussi et... en fait, non beaucoup. Presque que ça (parce que je les shipe), mais de temps à autres vous trouverez des choses qui peuvent faire penser à de l'amitié._

* * *

 **The Silver Spair**

.

Heather et Morag avaient toujours eu de drôles d'idées.

Ce qu'on veut dire par-là, c'est qu'elles étaient encore plus déjantées que le reste de la population fée. C'était vous dire.

Mais en plus d'avoir de drôles d'idées, elles en avaient aussi de parfaitement stupides. Comme par exemple, la fois où elles parièrent qu'elles pouvaient boire cul-sec un baril de pétrole, celle où elles se défièrent mutuellement de jouer _Czardas_ trois jours de suite, sans s'arrêter, ni pour manger, ni pour boire, ni pour dormir, ni même pour aller aux toilettes (elles se firent pipi dessus quand ce fut trop insupportable, et elles préféraient ça à céder le moindre pouce de terrain à l'adversaire), ou encore la fois où elles eurent l'idée de se faire des piercings aux ailes.

Leurs ravissantes petites ailes, plus fines que de la soie arachnéenne! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur faire croire que ça serait une bonne idée, nous n'en savons rien, mais toujours est-il qu'elles le firent. Toutes les deux. Morag avait eu beau gueuler que c'était atroce et qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être arraché les paupières, Heather ne voulut pas entendre parler de renoncer et força sa copine quasi agonisante à percer la membrane évanescente de ses délicates ailes transparentes avec la même aiguille qu'elle avait utilisée. Et ce fut seulement lorsque la douleur la cloua au sol et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus agiter ses précieux appendices qu'elle se rendit compte de sa connerie.

Elles piaillèrent beaucoup, s'insultèrent copieusement, se renvoyèrent la faute comme une balle et finirent par pleurnicher dans les bras l'une de l'autre, certaines qu'elles ne revoleraient plus jamais – même si, en réalité, quelques emplâtres et plusieurs jours de repos suffirent à les remettre sur pieds. Ou disons sur ailes. Elles se firent même de touchantes promesses de gamines: si l'une d'elles guérissait et pas l'autre, elle renoncerait à tout jamais aux joies du vol par solidarité et resterait au chevet de sa compagne d'infortune pour la soigner avec dévouement.

En chiffres humains, elles venaient juste d'avoir dix ans.

Quand leurs parents les récupérèrent, ils levèrent les bras aux cieux, soupirèrent en chœur et se demandèrent _franchement_ , qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de deux boulettes pareilles.

.


	2. Tullochgorum

**Disclaimer:** Heather et Morag sont la propriété de Martin Millar.

* * *

 **Tullochgorum**

.

C'est seulement après avoir bataillé ferme, après avoir décidé de jouer à l'unisson pour voir, après d'innombrables bravades et coups d'archet menaçant cruellement de crever les yeux de l'adversaire durant les enchaînements rapides, après s'être agonies d'injures plus colorées que leurs chevelures, après avoir maudit leurs progénitures respectives sur des dizaines de générations, après s'être ruées l'une sur l'autre pour s'arracher la tête, que Heather et Morag prirent conscience, comme elles s'étaient étalées de tout leur long l'une sur l'autre avant de s'entre-vomir dessus, qu'elles avaient définitivement abusé de whisky, ce soir-là, et qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre demain (voire même après-demain, gueule de bois oblige) pour savoir qui jouait le mieux _Tullochgorum_ …

Alors elles se relevèrent et se soutinrent mutuellement jusqu'à la salle de bains, où elles se nettoyèrent avec une tendresse bourrue.

Ce n'était que partie remise.

.


	3. Cheveux

**Disclaimer:** Heather et Morag sont la propriété de Martin Millar.

* * *

 **Cheveux (drabble)**

.

– Bouge pas, MacKintosh, prévint Morag. Si je te rate, ça sera de ta faute!

Heather, tête dans le bac, fulmina. Cette garce de Morag faisait exprès de lui tirer les cheveux! Elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser lui refaire sa coupe! Elle grinçait des dents, furieuse d'être si douillette, et en même temps très inquiète à l'idée que ça se voie… Quand ça serait son tour, elle lui ferait payer, ah oui!

Mais quand Morag offrit docilement sa chevelure à ses doigts, Heather, curieusement émue, ne put s'empêcher de lui extorquer, au moyen de caresses faussement involontaires, quelques soupirs d'aise.

.


	4. Secrets

**Secrets (drabble)**

.

Il y a bien des secrets que Morag MacPherson peut partager avec Heather Mackintosh, l'adresse de ce super bar-squatt qui change tous les soirs d'emplacement, le numéro de son dealer, la recette secrète de sa coloration rose, bleue et noire, mais il en est d'autres au contraire, qu'elle ne lui révélera jamais, qu'elle mourrait plutôt que de lui confier, et la plupart de ces secrets concernent justement la petite blonde, comme l'admiration qu'elle éprouve pour sa chevelure dorée, l'émotion qui la prend, souvent, lorsqu'elle l'écoute jouer du violon ou encore les rêves parfaitement inavouables qu'elle a parfois à son propos.

.


	5. Les étoiles et la lune

**Les étoiles et la lune**

.

Et quand les astres brillent et s'épandent dans sa chevelure d'or blanchi sous la clarté lunaire, c'est là que Morag peut espionner discrètement son amie, poser sur elle ce regard étoilé, illuminé, pépiant de tout ce qui n'est jamais dit entre elles, ou alors à coups de violentes antiphrases, le plus souvent injurieuses, de "je peux pas te saquer 't'façon" et de "qui a besoin d'une garce comme toi, sérieux?", oui, c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Morag laisse tomber sa cuirasse, parce que sa rivale lui tourne le dos, parce qu'elle ne la verra pas et que son honneur n'en sera pas terni, hélas… Heather est comme son soleil, sa comète, sa filante: inaccessible.

.

oOo

.

Est-ce parce qu'elle est brune (d'origine), et qu'elle-même est blonde, qu'Heather compare Morag à la lune qui s'épanouit dans le ciel d'encre sous leurs regards embrumés par le joint qu'elles partagent, elle n'en sait rien, à vrai dire, ses idées ne sont plus très claires, elle flotte déjà très haut, mais c'est vrai que son amie a quelque chose de délicat, une beauté sélénite, un soupçon de mystère, derrière son caractère éructant, qui lui rappelle l'élégant astre nocturne et qui la fascine, elle, Heather, avec son tempérament volcanique, incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle voudrait bien attraper et garder pour elle précieusement: dommage que la lune ne se laisse pas décrocher si facilement.

.


	6. Jalousie

**Jalousie (drabble)**

.

Cette connasse de MacPherson, pensait Heather. Cette ordure, cette cochonne, cette traînée! Elle n'avait pas de mots assez durs pour sa pire amie, sa meilleure rivale, son amour, sa Némésis, dont les râles de jouissance s'égrenaient comme des perles derrière la porte, accompagnés de ceux de son (de ses, plutôt) partenaire(s). C'était dégueulasse. On ne faisait pas ça aux copines, sérieux. Jamais Heather ne lui aurait fait un coup pareil. Enfin, sans doute pas.

Rendez-vous compte, non seulement Morag lui avait soufflé le garçon qu'elle voulait, mais en plus, elle ne l'avait pas invitée à partager! Un scandale. Dé-goû-tant.

.


	7. Les fées marraines

**Disclaimer:** Heather et Morag sont toujours la propriété de Martin Millar.

* * *

 **Les fées marraines**

.

– Ils sont mignons, hein? fait Heather, appuyée sur ses coudes, en observant Dinnie et Kerry, en plein dîner d'amoureux.

– Adorables, répond Morag d'un ton monocorde en ouvrant la paume.

Heather y fait claquer mollement la sienne.

Oui, ils sont chous, vraiment. Elles peuvent être fières d'elles. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, eh ben, elles s'emmerdent.

– Ah zut, ils vont se peloter sur le canapé, grogne Heather. On bouge?

Pas qu'elle n'aime pas mater, de temps en temps, mais bon, avec les potes, et sans leur accord, ça ne se fait pas. En plus, elles n'ont rien à boire, rien à fumer, rien à faire pour passer une bonne soirée.

Mais Morag se retourne sur le bord du toit pour regarder les étoiles, d'un geste alangui, et ses yeux effilés, profonds, parés des reflets nocturnes, happent les siens et l'hypnotisent. Alors Heather songe qu'elles peuvent aussi rester là et s'occuper à leur manière, ce serait une bonne façon de respecter l'intimité des deux humains. Et ça ne fera pas de mal, juste un peu petit plus d'amour dans le monde.

.


	8. Mains

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Martin Millar.

* * *

 **Mains (drabble)**

.

Les mains d'Heather et de Morag se ressemblent. Petites, nerveuses, prestes, agiles, avec pour chacune des doigts déliés et forts, marqués d'une légère corne sur les bouts, souvent noirs d'ébène, et surmontés par des ongles courts et carrés, qu'elles rongent parfois: de vraies mains de violonistes. Des mains qui savent vibrer, frapper, racler, pincer les cordes comme les peaux des autres, mais qui savent aussi s'assouplir, s'attendrir, effleurer, picoter, courir, ralentir, masser, trembler, sentir, caresser, tirer de ce qu'elles touchent cris, gémissements, soupirs et qui ne s'en privent pas, que cela soit sur leurs instruments ou quand elles sont seules.

.


	9. Challenge

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Martin Millar.

Je me suis amusée à un petit jeu, qui consiste à prendre plusieurs thèmes au pif dans un poème et à écrire cinquante mots dessus. J'ai choisi cinq prompts dans _Traum des Bösen_ ( _Rêve du mal_ ) de Georg Trakl.

* * *

 **Challenge**

 **.**

 _Échos d'or brun_

Un or brun surprenant fait écho au vert printanier et malicieux dans les iris d'Heather et la mélodie céleste de ce mariage insolite trouble et bouleverse Morag au point qu'elle pourrait l'écouter indéfiniment, plongée dans ce regard unique, sans jamais s'en lasser, sans jamais cesser d'y voir de nouvelles beautés.

.

 _Noirceur_

Une ombre, à leur tableau. Pas le violon, ni les gueguerres claniques, c'est autrement plus grave. Ce qui leur nuit le plus, c'est cette noirceur qu'elles portent toutes deux, ce grain de charbon dans le cristal du cœur, qui les pousse à toujours choisir l'orgueil à l'humilité ou à l'amour.

.

 _Cliqueter_

En prêtant attention, on perçoit le cliquetis qu'elles font toutes deux, tintements légers, identiques, provenant de la cheville droite d'Heather, et de la gauche de Morag: le son des petites chaînes d'argent qu'elles se sont offertes, comme des bracelets de jumelles, des alliances de mariage ou des fers de prisonniers.

.

 _Flammes dansantes_

Morag est fatiguée, pas dans l'ambiance, et la soirée serait terriblement longue s'il n'y avait pas Heather, lancée, yeux fermés, sur la piste de danse, avec sa chevelure blonde, couleur de blés, massepains, caramel, orge brûlant parfois, qui tourbillonne et cascade en flammes dansantes autour de son visage radieux.

.

 _Pourrir_

Leur amour est un beau fruit mûr, lourd, plein de sucre, qui pousse sur l'arbre de l'amitié. Il leur suffit d'étendre la main pour le cueillir, mais pour cela, il faudrait lâcher sa fierté et ni l'une ni l'autre n'en a le courage. Aussi, lentement, le fruit commence à pourrir.

.


	10. Esprit punk

**Disclaimer:** Heather et Morag sont toujours la propriété de Martin Millar.

* * *

 **Esprit punk**

.

Heather tire la langue en recousant son kilt d'une main experte – _do it yourself_ oblige. On dirait un marin ravaudant ses filets après une tempête. La vérité est proche, quoique moins glamour: elle ne s'est juste pas aperçue que les deux jolies fées qui la draguaient autour de sa treizième bière, la nuit dernière, ne faisaient pas attention à leurs clopes et lui avaient fait de petits trous brûlés tout moches dans sa tenue en s'approchant trop près. Pfff. Heureusement que ces deux andouilles ont oublié de donner leurs noms et qu'elle n'avait plus l'esprit assez clair pour se souvenir de leurs visages autrement que comme deux taches un peu floues! Sinon, elle leur ferait passer un sale quart d'heure!

D'ailleurs, c'est Morag qui prend pour eux, lorsqu'elle vient s'enquérir de ce que fabrique son amie. Et piquetée au nez par l'aiguille d'une Heather agacée et biturée – bière de merde –, Morag rouspète bruyamment.

– Ben quoi, toi qui rêvais d'un piercing au nez! crache Heather, vraiment pas d'humeur.

– T'es vraiment qu'une garce, vitupère Morag en lui adressant un double doigt d'honneur et en la plantant là.

Entre elles deux, c'est vraiment _no future_.

.


End file.
